Yugioh Zexal! Threat Of The Numbers!
by zerophoenix1
Summary: After a freak accident in Astral World causes Quest and the Numbers to end up in the Human World. Now Quest needs to gather the Numbers and find a way back home without be reveal as not being from this world. I do not own Yugioh Zexal.
1. Number Epidemic

**Welcome to the new and improved Yugioh Zexal story that I have be writing for over a year now. I decided to start over because I think I can make it better. Anyway, enjoy the new beginning.**

**0000000**

**Number Epidemic**

**Astral Conference Room**

There were seven people sitting in a room. Actually, they weren't people. They were what were called astrals. Astrals have glowing blue skin and are quite intelligent, having almost perfected the technology to travel to different dimensions. The seven astrals in the room are the emperors of Astral World, all of which were wearing cloaks that covered their face except for their mouths. They all sat there, waiting for something.

Finally, two more astrals entered the room. The first one was a much darker shade of blue than the others. He seemed nervous about something, most likely just because he was meeting the most important astrals in Astral world. The other one was a slightly lighter shade of blue than average for an astral. He was more calm and collected in front of the Astral Emperors.

"Glad you could make it Un and Quest." One of Astral Emperors said.

"Is there any way we could be of service?" The calm one asked. Apparently, his name was Quest.

"As you already know, we were planning on moving the _Numbers_ to the chambers next week." Another emperor stated.

"Of course. We're almost finished with the preparations." Quest said.

"We're glad to hear that." An emperor said. "But something came up and now we need to move them to the chambers tomorrow."

"What happened." Quest asked.

"We believe the _Numbers_ are exerting a strange energy and its disrupting everything around them." An emperor briefly explained.

"In other words, you don't know what's going." The dark blue astral known as Un said.

"… Anyway, If you're almost done with the preparations, then tomorrow should be no problem, right?" An emperor asked, ignoring Un's statement.

"We might have to speed up the preparations a little bit, but yeah I think we can be ready tomorrow." Quest answered.

"Excellent. Then we will sent them over first thing in the morning." An emperor said.

"You're dismissed." The last emperor said.

**0000000**

**Astral Chambers**

Un and Quest were standing in front of the chambers were the _Numbers_ had been placed a few hours ago. They were supposed to stand guard, just in case the _Numbers_ broke out.

"Don't you think it would be better to keep the _Numbers_ instead of locking them up forever?" Un asked suddenly.

"Of course not." Quest answered, surprised that he asked a question like that. "The _Numbers_ are too dangerous and too manipulative."

"But aren't they make from the souls of astrals? It seems wrong to lock them away forever. They're a piece of us. Didn't a _Number_ come from your soul?" Un asked.

"Yeah, so?" Quest responded.

"A _Number_ was made from my soul too. I bet you feel like a piece of yourself is missing." Un pointed out.

"It's a small price to pay for peace." Quest explained, not denying what Un said. "Why did you bring that up, anyway?"

"I just feel incomplete. That's all." Un said. For some reason, Quest felt like Un was lying just now.

Silence fell for almost an hour.

"You know they're working on the new dimension transporter upstairs right now." Quest finally said.

"Interesting." Un said. "Is that all you could think to say after a whole hour?"

"At least I'm trying to have a conversation." Quest said. He then noticed that Un was still a little nervous. "Are you alright? You look a little uneasy."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just feeling exhausted." Un said. After that, Quest just shrugged it off.

Another half hour passed. Quest looked at the time and got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Un asked.

"We're done here. We only needed to stay for a few hours. I'm calling it a job well done." Quest said.

"…Well okay." Un said and followed Quest out.

A few more hours went by and it was now night time.

Un went back to the chambers and were now looking at what looked like a normal safe, but was actually the Number Prison, as it had to become called.

"There they are. The _Numbers_… I hope they can overcome them." Un started to monologue.

"And just who are you trying to overcome?" Un jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He looked to see Quest.

"What are you doing here?" Un asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Quest stated. "Instead I'll ask what are you planning to doing with those _Numbers_?"

"Look! I know this looks bad, but I'm going to help Astral World." Un claimed.

"With the most dangerous things ever created? I wont let them leave this room." Quest stated.

"Listen to me. I don't want to hurt you or anyone in Astral World, but I need to use these to stop a great evil." Un said, getting ready to open the Number Prison.

"Don't open that." Quest said as he tried to get Un away from the prison, but he already managed to open it. What ended up happening next shocked both of them.

As soon as the Number Prison opened every _Number_ inside busted out with great force. So great, in fact, that the wall and ceiling began to break. The force pushed Un, Quest, and the _Numbers_ up through the ceiling, where some astrals were still working on the dimension transporter. The workers were blown away by the force coming out from under the floor below them. Un landed on a piece of the floor that remained in tact somehow while Quest landed on a platform in front of a portal, supposedly the dimension transporter. Apparently, it was active right now.

Another burst of energy came from the _Numbers_, sending everyone back and crushing the walls in the lab. Un and the workers were knocked out from the blast, but Quest was sent straight into the transporter just before it stared to malfunction. The malfunction caused the machine to suck up anything nearby. Of course, the only thing near by were the _Numbers_ and some debris. Everyone that was in the room before were blasted out of range.

**0000000**

**Somewhere In The Human World**

Quest was lying on the ground of some grassy mountain when he woke up. He looked around the area he was in. it wasn't much to go by, but he knew he wasn't anywhere near home. Suddenly, he noticed something on the ground that was familiar. He picked it up and confirmed that it was what he thought in was: a Species Change Necklace. The Species Change Necklace would change the appearance of the wearer to whatever it was designed to change it to. Astral World didn't create a whole lot of these as they were still working on them, but this one seemed complete, not that Quest could really tell for sure.

"Where am I?" Quest asked himself. He tried getting up, but was too sore to do so. He blacked out for a second before he stopped trying. "Damn it! I need to find out where I am and how I got here."

Quest figured if he wasn't in Astral World, he would need to disguise himself, as to not alarm anyone or anything. He tried to put the necklace on to do so, but was having trouble moving is arms anywhere near his neck. Since that didn't work, he tried to move one arm to his other with much better results. He managed to wrap it around his wrist with difficulty. He could see his arm start to change appearance, but he was in too much pain and eventually passed out.

**0000000**

**That's all for now. The real action starts next chapter. Also, for those of you who read my old Zexal story, this wont be the same thing. A lot has changed. anyway, some reviews would be nice.**


	2. Human World Exploration

**Welcome back to chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Human World Exploration**

A teenager was traveling through the grassy mountain. He was about 18 years old, had black hair that covered one of his eyes and dark clothing. Everyone that knows him call him Fang. He looked to the side and saw on a lower part of the mountain was another teenager lying unconscious on the ground. This kid looked about 17, had dark red hair, red shirt and jeans.

"Who is that?" Fang asked himself. He jumped down to check if the unconscious kid was okay. He tried shaking him awake, but nothing happened. He then picked up his hand to check his pulse. Nothing. "Oh my god." Fang was a bit shocked. After all, it isn't everyday you find a dead body. Fang took a few steps back. Suddenly, Fang felt a presence behind him. When he looked behind him, however, no one was there. Just a bush with a Duel Monsters card sticking out. Fang felt compelled to pick the card up, but once he touched it, he felt a controlling energy and couldn't put the card down. "_Number 17: Leviathan Dragon_." He read.

Fang had a flood of thoughts in his head. The _Number_ seemed to have given him the desire for more power. It gave some knowledge of the other _Numbers_. "More power…? I must…" he snapped out of it, when he saw the supposedly dead body get up. "What the hell?"

"Ow. Damn." The not so dead teen said, getting up. He looked up and Fang. "… Hello." Was all he could think to say.

"Who the hell are you?" Fang asked, almost shouting.

"Oh, um…" He thought. He looked down to his wrist. The necklace was wrapped around loosely and his arm looked human. The necklace worked it seems. Still, he never thought of a name. Quest wasn't a common name in the human world.

"Answer me." Fang said, impatiently.

"Uh… Yu…lek." Quest said, thinking of an random syllables to make a name.

"Yulek?" Fang repeated.

"Yeah." Quest said. Now he was stuck with it. "What's your name?"

"People call me Fang." He answered.

'_A nickname? Why didn't I think of that?_' Quest thought.

"What were you doing here?" Fang asked.

"Uh…" Quest started. Yet another thing he didn't think of. "Exploring the area."

"I don't think I've ever seen you in Heartland before." Fang stated. "Are you new or something?"

"Uh… yes. I'm new." Quest said just to make him believe his story.

"Well then welcome. Heartland is over that way." Fang pointed and Quest saw the city.

"Thanks, Fang." Quest said. Then he noticed the card he was holding. It had a strange feel to it. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Fang remembered the card. "It's mine."

"Can I see it?" Quest asked.

"No!" Fang answered immediately and put the card in his pocket.

"Okay…" Quest said. '_Could it be…? I mean Un did…_' "I should go." Quest left, hoping his suspicion was wrong.

**0000000**

After walking around for what seemed like an hour Quest found himself near a water fountain. Since he was here he figured he could look at his refection through the water. "Hm. A bit younger than I thought I'd look. I guess I can live with this." He said to himself. He also noticed his clothes were a different color than before. Most Astrals wore blue colors, but apparently the necklace changes that too. (Yes, in my story Astrals wear clothes. Just wanted to make that clear.)

Suddenly, Quest felt himself being pushed into the water. When he got up, he turned around and saw a couple guys laughing at him. "What's wrong with you?" Quest asked.

"What? Are you going to cry about it?" The bully said and continued laughing.

Quest decided it wasn't worth getting upset about so he started to leave. The bully then through a rock at his head and laughed even harder. Quest ignored him and left.

**0000000**

Looking back, Quest didn't know what he was looking for in the city. It's not like he would find a way back. He needs to wait for someone in Astral World to realize he is gone. At least he has a way to blend in. The best course of action was to stay in the same place he found himself.

Mourning finally came and Quest woke up. He was lying against a tree, which was a little uncomfortable, but was good enough. He felt a strange presence again. He looked to the place where he talked that Fang guy and saw a bush. Quest dug through the bush and found a card. He got the card to look at and froze. "M-my _Number_." He declared. "So they did end up here."

Quest was a bit shook up from knowing the _Numbers_, but he also felt… complete. He had his _Number_, which meant he had all of his soul again. It's been a while since he felt like this. Still, this was no time to be thinking about that. The other _Numbers_ should be close by. He didn't want the Human World to have this problem around. "Lets see. The _Numbers_ have been in this world for about a day and a half so they could get to far without a host. In fact some of them might be stuck, like this one. If I can find them all before anyone else I could contain them and maybe bring them back to Astral World." He planned. "Wait. That Fang guy must have one. I have to find him. He should be in Heartland, right."

**0000000**

Quest searched the city for Fang, until he found him dueling someone. As it turned out Fang's opponent was the guy who pushed Quest in the fountain. And it looked like Quest was right; Fang had a _Number_ and was using it.

Fang's lp:2200 hc:4 controls _Number 17: Leviathan Dragon_ (2000-2500 ou:1)

Bully's lp:2000 hc:5 controls nothing.

"Now _Number 17_ attack him directly!" Fang declared. The giant blue dragon serpent on Fang's field shot a burst of destructive energy at the Bully. (Bully lp:2000-0)

"I never expected you would get one of those immediately." Quest said, getting Fang's attention.

"Hey, you're that guy I found in the mountain. Yulek, right? What do you want?" Fang asked.

"That _Number_ belongs to me. I'm going to need it back." Quest said.

"Really?" Fang seemed intrigued. "Then that must mean the others, right?"

Quest a little surprised that Fang new of the other _Number_, but shook it off. "I'm looking for them. The point is that isn't yours."

"If you lost them then the owner is the one whose finds them." Fang said. "But if you have any others, I'd be willing to duel you for them."

"Duel?" Quest repeated.

"Yeah. You do have a deck, don't you?" Fang asked.

Quest checked his deck holder, confirming he did have his deck, but he never did get his duel disk before ending up in the Human World. "I have a deck and a _Number_, but no duel disk."

"No problem." Fang stated then looked at the bully. "You. Give him your duel disk."

"What? No way!" The bully said, but then saw the look Fang was giving him and changed his mind. "Uh, here kid." He took off his duel disk and handed it to Quest. "Good luck, kid. You'll need it."

"DUEL!"

Quest's lp:4000

Fang's lp:4000

**0000000**

Meanwhile in Astral World…

A few astrals were looking around the chambers hoping to find out what happened to the _Numbers_. Un was accompanying them to give information.

"Un, you and Quest were the only ones down here. What happened?" One of the astrals asked.

"Um, well, uh…" Un started. "Quest said he felt incomplete, so when I saw him out alone at night, I followed him here. He was trying to get his _Number_ back. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't stop him. The _Numbers_ blasted use through the ceiling and I guess Quest when though the transporter. The _Numbers_ too." Un told.

**0000000**

**Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The duel will start next time.**


	3. Number Duel:Quest vs Demon Emperor Fang

**Time to start the duel. Enjoy.**

**0000000**

**Number Duel: Quest vs. Demon Emperor Fang**

"DUEL!"

Quest's lp:4000

Fang's lp:4000

"I'll start things off." Quest drew a card. "I summon _Gagaga Magician_." A magician wearing darkish robes appeared. (atk:1500 lv:4)

"_Gagaga_? Never heard of it. Was the guy who named it a baby?" Fang said.

"Where I come from, _Gagaga_ means Bravery." Quest explained "But anyway, since I control a _Gagaga_ monster, I can now special summon _Gagaga Child_, and when I do, his level becomes the same level as my _Magician_." A child wearing similar robes as the magician appeared holding a popsicle as a wand. As soon as he appeared he raised the ice cream in the air and cast a spell on himself which made him stronger. (atk:800 lv:2-4)

"So it's an Xyz-based deck. No problem." Fang said.

"I overlay my two level 4 monsters for an Xyz summon." Quest declared. A red portal appeared and Quest's two monster turned into purple orbs which entered the portal. A flash of light covered the entire field and when it disappeared a new monster was on Quest's field. The new monster looked like a man in a conductor outfit with devil horns and holding a sword. "Please welcome, _Maestroke the Symphony Djinn_." (atk:1800 rank:4 ou:2) "With that, I end my turn." (Quest's hc:4)

"I kind of expected to see your _Number_." Fang said as he drew a card.

"It's too dangerous. The _Numbers_ should never be used." Quest explained.

"What's the matter? Cant handle a little power?" Fang asked then looked through his hand. "I activate the spell card, _Xyz Encore_. This card will return your Xyz monster back to your extra deck and return the materials to you field in defense. Those monsters also have their level decrease by 1." _Maestoke_ disappeared in a flash of light and the overlay units turned back into monsters. (Magician def:1000 lv:4-3) (Child def:1200 lv:2-1)

"An anti-Xyz card?" Quest asked.

"Yeah. Xyz monsters are pretty common these days, so I put in a few cards to counter them." Fang explained. "But that's not all I have. I summon _Lancer Archfiend_." A demon monster with two lances for arms appeared. (atk:1600 lv:4) "The thing about this monster is whenever one of my monsters attack a defense position monster you control he can give my monster a piercing effect. I'll use that effect on himself and attack your Goo Goo Ga Ga Magician." Fang declared.

"It's _Gagaga Magician_." Quest corrected, but the lance demon pierced right through the monster in question, which seem to affect Quest. (Quest's lp:4000-3400)

"It doesn't matter. A monster of yours by any name is just as weak." Fang mocked. "I'll set two cards and that'll be all for now." (Fang's hc:2)

"My turn." Quest drew. "If Xyz monsters wont work then lets try a different approach. I summon _Gagaga Caesar_." A man resembling an emperor appeared in all white holding a staff. (atk:1800 lv:3) "I'll also switch _Child _to attack mode. (Child def:1200-atk:800) After that, I activate the spell card _Gagagatag_. This card will give all my _Gagaga_ monsters 500 attack for each _Gagaga_ I control. Since I control two, they gain 1000 attack." (Caesar atk:1800-2800) (Child atk:800-1800)

"Alright, I'll admit that a decent move, but it takes more than that to beat me." Fang stated.

"Go! _Gagaga Caesar_ attack _Lancer Archfiend_!" Quest declared. _Caesar_ got ready to swing his staff into the demon.

"I activate my trap card, _Bark of Dark Ruler_. The way this card works is that pay life points and your monster will lose attack points equal the amount I paid." Fang explained. "I'll pay 2800 life points so your monster wont have any power." (Fang's lp:4000-1200) (Caesar atk:2800-0) _Caesar's_ staff suddenly disappeared and _Lancer_ pierced right him. (Quest's 3400-1800)

"You paid over half your life points to get rid of one monster?" Quest asked. He'd never seen a move so reckless before.

"It worked, didn't it?" Fang said. "Look, all that matter to me in a duel is winning. Sometimes you've just make sacrifices."

"I suppose. Even still, it seems there is a better way to win." Quest said. "Anyway, I will now send _Gagaga Child_ into battle with your _Lancer_." _Child_ raised his ice cream again and cast a spell toward _Lancer_, but suddenly there was a huge explosion that took both monsters. (Quest's lp:1800-1000) "What was that?"

"That was my other trap card, _Hate Buster_. When you attack a Fiend-type monster on my field, it destroys the two monsters in battle an you take damage equal to the original attack of your destroyed monster." Fang explained.

"Now you're just being destructive. You just got rid of your own monster just to do a little more damage." Quest pointed out.

"Doesn't matter to me what I lose so long as I have the advantage." Fang stated. "Besides, My monster was going to be destroyed anyway. I might as well get something out of it."

"Fine. If that's how you want to be, I set one card and end my turn." Quest ended. (Quest's hc:2)

"Then it's my move." Fang drew a card. He then looked around and noticed that there was a small crowd watching the duel.

"Are these people you know?" Quest asked, having also noticed them.

"No, but they may know me from my pro dueling days. I put those days aside for training reasons." Fang explained. People in the crowd could be heard talking amongst each other.

"Is that Fang dueling?"

"It looks like a close game. That's no surprise with Fang though."

"Looks like they're at the conclusion."

"It's been fun, but it's time to end this. I summon _Tour Guide From the Underworld_." Fang declared. A demon woman in a tour guide outfit appeared and a demonic bus appeared with her. (atk:1000 lv:3) "When _Tour Guide_ is normal summoned, she can get another level 3 fiend-type monster from my deck to join her. I welcome to the field _Archfiend Heiress_." The bus door opened and another demon woman walked out. This one resembling a witch. (atk:1000 lv:3)

"Two level 3 monsters? It's coming, isn't it." Quest predicted.

"I overlay my two level 3 monster to Xyz summon…" An Xyz portal appeared, only this one was darker and looked more like a galaxy. Fang's monsters turned into purple orbs and flew in and out came the blue dragon from before. When it did, Fang's hand started to glow. He hand now read '17', though nobody seemed to notice. "_Number 17: Leviathan Dragon_!" (atk:2000 rank:3 ou:2)

For some reason, Quest felt more compelled to get that _Number_ than ever. In order to get it, though, he needs to defeat it. "I must get it." Quest said silently to himself, but then shook his head to rid him of his selfish thoughts. "For Astral World."

"By detaching an overlay unit from _Number 17_, he gains 500 attack points." Fang stated and the dragon ate one of the two orbs that were now orbiting it. (Number 17 atk:2000-2500 ou:2-1) "And now that he's done taking a bite out of his overlay units, I'll have him take a bite out of you!" _Leviathan Dragon_ flew straight at Quest, but another monster appeared. This one was holding a big shield.

"I'll have my _Gagaga Gardna_ intercept the attack." Quest declared. (def:2000 lv:4)

"It doesn't matter. My _Number_ will destroy anything in its path. Go _Number 17_! Destroy that _Gardna_!" _Number 17_ stopped the assault on Quest and shot a stream of energy at the new monster.

"And now I'll activate my trap card." Quest declared and his facedown card flipped face up. The card artwork looked like a hand coming out of the ground. "It's _Pinpoint Guard_. It allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard since you declared an attack. I'll bring back _Gagaga Magician_." Suddenly _Gagaga Magician_ came out from the ground and got ready to defend himself. (def:1000 lv:4) "Additionally, the monster summoned through the effect of _Pinpoint Guard_ cannot be destroyed this turn. As for my _Gardna_, I can discard a card from my hand to protect him from battle." _Gardna_ reinforced his defense just before the dragon's attack reached him. After the attack, both of Quest's monster were still standing.

"Don't think you're clever just because you survived this round. My _Number_ is invincible. You cant even destroy it unless you use a _Number_ card yourself." Fang stated. "But that's probably your plan. Well, you need at least two monsters of the same level to Xyz summon so if I get rid of one of your monsters you cant do that." Fang said and took a card from his hand. "I activate _Shield Crush_. This card destroys a defense position monster on the field. I'll get rid of that stupidly named _Gardna_." After the activation, _Gardna_ was suddenly destroyed.

"Damn. But it's not over yet. If I can draw a level 4 monster, I can still Xyz summon." Quest stated.

"That may be, but your deck seems to be comprised of a bunch of monsters with different levels." Fang pointed out. "In any case, I set one card facedown. Now lets see how lucky you are." (Fang's hc:0) (Quest's hc:0)

"My turn. I draw." Quest declared, but before he could look at the card he drew, Fang's facedown flipped face up.

"And I activate the trap card, _Battle Mania_." Fang declared. _Gagaga Magician_ got up and started punching the air repeatedly, as if readying himself for battle. (Magician def:1000-atk:1500 lv:4) "This card forces all monsters you currently control to attack this turn."

"If I do I'll lose." Quest said.

"That's right. I hope that last card was worthwhile." Fang said.

Quest looked at the card he drew and smiled. "Yeah. It was." He said. "In fact, I'll win this turn."

"You're bluffing?" Fang accused.

"You sure? I summon _Gagaga Girl_ in attack mode." A female magician holding a cell phone appeared. She looked like the apprentice to _Magician_. (atk:1000 lv:3)

"I don't know if you know this but your monsters are different levels. You cant Xyz summon with those." Fang pointed out.

"That's where your wrong. I can use the effect of _Gagaga Girl_ to copy the level of _Gagaga Magician_." Quest explained as _Girl_ pressed some numbers in her phone and pointed the screen at _Magician_. The screen read 'COPY' and a beam shot out of her phone. Once the beam hit the magician, _Girl_ grew stronger. (Girl lv:3-4)

"What?" Fang was shocked.

"This cant be a surprise to you. I am using an Xyz-based deck." Quest stated. "So where are those anti-Xyz cards now?"

"Shut up! Even if you summon a _Number_ monster, you still need to overcome 2500 attack." Fang said.

"No problem. I overlay my two level 4 monsters to Xyz summon…" Quest declared as his two monster turned into purple orbs and flew into a galaxy portal. A knight in golden white armor appeared. "_Number 39: Utopia_!" (atk:2500 rank:4 ou:2)

"What is that? I've never seen that card before." Someone from the small crowd said.

"I don't know, but I want one." Another person said.

"So your plan is to attack point for point. That wont win you the duel, though. And if you don't plan on attacking I can detach an overlay unit to increase my monsters power again." Fang pointed out.

"I'm not done yet." Quest said and the spirit of _Gagaga Girl_ appeared in front _Number 17_.

"What's going on?" Fang asked.

"Since I used _Gagaga Girl_ as Xyz material with another _Gagaga_ monster, I can use her effect to make the attack of a special summoned monster on your field zero." Quest explained. _Gagaga Girl_ press some number in her phone and pointed it at Fang's dragon. The screen read 'ZERO' as a beam shot out at the dragon. (Number 17 atk:2500-0)

"What?! No!" Fang said.

"Now I can attack your monster and win this duel. I bet you wish you didn't pay so much of your life points now, huh." Quest mocked. Fang just growled. "Now _Utopia_! Attack _Leviathan Dragon_!" _Utopia_ took two swords out and slashed right through the weakened _Number 17_. The force from the attack was enough to send Fang flying back into a trash can. His _Number_ card fell off of his duel disk and onto the ground. (Fang's lp:1200-0)

"Woah. That guy just beat Fang." One of the crowd guys pointed out. Quest ignored the crowd and picked up the _Number_ on the ground. He felt light-headed doing so, but quickly recovered.

"Well there's one _Number_ I can mark of the list." He said silently to himself. He took his cards out of the duel disk he was using and tossed it back to the bully, who had been sitting there quietly the whole time, and left the area.

"Man, I didn't see that coming." Fang said, getting back up.

"Mr. Fang, that guy you just dueled left with that dragon card you were using." One crowd person told him.

"It's fine. I bet it in the duel and lost." Fang said, not seeming to care about the duel results. "Oh well, I should go now. I need to find another opponent." After he said that almost everyone in the crowd raised their hand, wanting to change him.

**0000000**

Meanwhile, Elsewhere in Heartland…

A man, about 20 years old, was walking around. He had spiky white hair and wore a light blue shirt. "Where am I now?" He asked. He noticed a sign that said 'Welcome to Heartland City'. "Oh good. So this is the city my mom met him. Surely I'll find something about him here."

Suddenly, a woman walked up to him. This woman had long blue hair and wore a dark blue shirt and the same necklace as Quest. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a man named Quest. Have you seen him?" She asked.

"Sorry, I just got to this city. I don't know anyone here." The man answered. "My name is Kent, by the way."

"I'm Myst." The blue-haired woman greeted. "I wonder where he could be hiding. I wonder if Un found him yet."

"I'm looking for someone myself. Would you happen to know someone name Photo, would you?" Kent asked.

"Sorry, I'm new here too, so wouldn't know-" Myst stopped. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. "What was that name again."

"Photo, I think. I heard of him from my mother." Kent said.

"Sorry, I don't know him." Myst said, though her face remained the same. "I should go." And just like that, she left quickly, almost running. Kent thought it was strange, but let it go and start searching the town.

'_Who was that guy and how does he know Photo?_' Myst thought. '_No. it doesn't matter. Right now I have to find and capture Quest before he uses the Numbers to wreck havoc in this world_.'

**0000000**

**That is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some reviews would be nice.**


End file.
